


[超蝙][溺亡怨魂]Pagan Spell, Drown It All溺於斯語

by play781choy



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Dark Nights: Metal
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 官漫《黑暗之夜：金屬》裡的黑暗騎士：溺亡怨魂半AU在黑暗多元宇宙陷落之後、溺亡蝙蝠俠——布魯茜．韋恩被０號地球的水行俠一戟穿胸。然而命運似乎給了她另一個機會：她再次醒來，在另一個剛剛失去了蝙蝠俠的世界。在那裡，她成了一個「布魯斯．韋恩」。霸氣布魯茜大姊性格沒變，但身體性轉成男版韋恩老爺啦！因為是個歪蝙，當配一個歪超。天雷滾滾，不適者退。





	1. 水中亡魂

1.

她從水中抬起頭來——不，是「他」從水中抬起了頭。

這很新奇。重新作為一個無力的人類，作為她多元宇宙的另一個同位體而活下去。

啊，可能沒那麼無力。

布魯茜想著，放開了緊抓的那條魚。牠被轉化成了「死水」，正舞著帶黑脈的尾鰭忠心地浮在她身邊。就像從前一樣，可是她——他——已經不同了。

平靜下來的水面上，映出了她熟悉的樣貌。長及腰背的捲髮、黑色的唇，蒼白的臉。

然後水面攪動，影像在她從水下抽出雙手時亂成一片碎裂的波光。

**——他的手掌上長滿了老繭、骨節分明，連著兩條肌肉硬得像磚頭的手臂——**

胸口的痛楚可能來自０號地球水行俠最後插過她胸口的三叉戟，也可能來自這裡的「布魯斯」最終把自己摔碎的那塊岩石——她沒弄懂過，也沒打算去弄懂。

因為那些都沒什麼必要。

不管巴巴托斯的戰爭得勝了沒有，她似乎都拿到了獎賞——

——一個新世界， **「第二次」** 機會。

「布魯斯老爺？」一個老人的聲音從湖水的另一頭傳來。她已經開始習慣這把聲音了。「請恕我打斷了您的新愛好，不過一個小時後就是您的回歸記者招待會，我很確定如果您蹺掉它的話福克斯先生將會親自致電轉達他的怒火——我相信您會想按時拿到您託請他製造的新玩具的，不是嗎？」

——以一種十分 **詭異** 的形式。

「好的，阿爾弗雷得，」她順從地步出哥譚十月份冰冷的湖水中，從老人手裡接過烤得溫熱的浴巾，裹住自己的身子。

玻璃房子清澈的牆面映出了她的影子——被湖水浸濕的襯衫貼在那身肌肉流暢的軀體上，一個面容剛毅的男人從鏡外看著自己的倒影，濕得滴水的黑色蜷髮柔順地攤在額頭。她對著至少還算熟悉的那雙眼睛笑了起來。

無論狂笑之蝠帶著幾成的誠意許下承諾，她從沒信過。她沒信過任何人，這是她保護自己世界的方式。

——所以她也不相信命運會突然間憐憫她一次。布魯茜．韋恩是個幸存者，這是刻在每一個世界的「布魯斯」靈魂上的銘記。

所以這就是了。一個「布魯斯」在阿卡漢的戰鬥中咽下最後一口氣，而由她頂上了那位子。這不是她那被淹沒的黑暗世界，也許這裡也是某個正為那個「主世界」而反向生成的其中一員。

「也許您會想先簡單淋浴？」阿爾弗雷得看著他腦袋上的濕髮皺了皺眉頭。

——不過這不表示她不會大方地收下這個禮物或考驗。第二次機會。第二個需要她守護的世界。即使實現的方式令人匪夷所思，但她能夠適應這個——她都已經適應過一次幾乎要殺了她的自動手術、從陸地住進水裡過了，眼下這又能算得上什麼。

她用毛巾揉了揉頭髮，然後大大方方地將浴巾和其他裹著身體的織物全扔到了地上。

「不了。請幫我把西裝拿到這裡來，阿爾弗雷得。」看著自己的新身體，布魯茜再次微笑。她知道自己可能是所有多元宇宙中唯一的女性蝙蝠俠，在她的世界，一切故事都相同、但性別全是反過來的。也許她比席爾維斯特曾經最壯的時候還更結實得多呢。那麼，這裡的席爾維斯特會是個比他曾經最柔軟時還要柔靭的美人嗎？她想起了記憶中他墨黑的美麗眼睛。「對了，關於『凱爾小姐』的地址……」

「已經傳到您的手機裡了，布魯斯老爺。」阿爾弗雷得的聲音中帶著幾許不同意——噢，她己經能分辨得出來了，真是奇妙。「雖然很開心您終於顧及自己的身體而中斷夜巡幾夜，但我個人還是傾向中斷是為了休息，而不是用別種方法去……消耗精神。」

「放心吧，阿福，」「布魯斯．韋恩」穿上阿爾福雷得遞上的灰色三件套Tom Ford訂製款，就著玻璃牆面抹上了髮油：「像我說的一樣：只是看看老朋友。」

「希望您說話算話，布魯斯老爺。」

她會守護她的世界，不過，誰說蝙蝠俠不能休個假呢？

＊＊＊

「所以，您還會繼續參加速降滑雪嗎？在您這次摔斷整排肋骨的小插曲後？」維琪．維爾的錄音筆幾乎直直戳到了她的眼前，令布魯茜想到了她那性別為男的另一個同位體，咽下一聲懷念的笑。

「當然了，維琪，」她低沉輕佻的聲線（一如既往，每一個偉恩都得學會戴上那張討人喜歡又無比煩人的花花公子面具，從她花心思學習的無數個資料之夜可知，這個「偉恩」的情人名單雖然比她定下來前短一點，可論到從露水情緣們窗戶逃走的次數，布魯茜可以確定他絕對很擅長把握如何在惹火女孩們的同時不讓那把火回燒到自己身上的吋度）和修長的手指一起懶懶地爬上女記者握著錄音筆的手，熟練地將人拉近自己的身邊：「妳知道我不在意為找點兒刺激斷幾把骨頭……而妳還是在歡迎名單上的，維姬。」

女記者公式化地對曾經一夜風流的同伴露齒微笑，不動聲色地抽回手來：「就當你同意我引用你的前半句了，布魯斯。」

布魯茜識相地作出了投降的動作，順過一杯香檳遞給她：「請替我——事實上是福克斯交待我說的——加註一句：『無論如何，偉恩企業的前景仍然穩定成長中』吧……好好享受夜晚。」

待女記者走遠，布魯茜不動聲色地拿著自己的香檳退向了頂樓陽台的玻璃門後：撇開放眼望去全是性別倒過來的似曾相識面孔給她大腦帶來的錯亂感不說，她的肋骨還傷著呢。

等確認了整場宴會都沒有注意到它名義上的主角退場，布魯茜終於從口袋裡掏出手機來：那上面有著阿爾弗雷得傳來的唯一一條訊息。一個地址。

瑟琳娜．凱爾。 **席爾維斯特．凱爾** 。

她知道宇宙間雖然相似但必有偏斜的道理，但當在蝙蝠洞的電腦中看見那行「已婚，育有一女」時，布魯茜仍然很難說自己心中是什麼滋味。手指輕輕地拂過那行在暗色背景中反白的文字。

席爾維斯特，她曾經唯一真正愛過的人。

而瑟琳娜．凱爾對「布魯斯」而言只是個「友人、同伴與偶爾的敵人、一場長了點的午夜幽情」罷了。雖然從阿爾弗雷得的態度可以看出來那又是另一個自己的某種文件式的自欺欺人。

啊， **愛情** 。

「韋恩先生，韋恩先生？」

她將手機戳進口袋裡猛地回頭，暗罵起自己的粗心。

來人是個——哇噢，布魯茜放任自己的獵豔雷達狂飊了一秒——除了需要開掉他的髮型師傅、把眼鏡行劃進黑名單外，最好也立刻換掉那身起毛醜西裝而布魯茜確定自己會願意代勞的人間尤物。

當然，在以上三項物品都還牢牢黏在那具軀體上的現在，也只有蝙蝠俠的精明雙眼能夠剥掉層層偽裝、直抵隱暱其間的可口謎團了。

「我能為你做什麼呢？」

她套上微笑，伸出的手卻碰上了對方戳來的討厭小方牌。

記者證。見鬼。

「星球日報的克拉克．肯特。」對方直望著自己的眼睛不知怎麼地帶著點怪異的緊張。「能耽誤您一分鐘嗎？韋恩先生？」

tbc.


	2. 關於那隻美麗的貓

2.

「你當然能，這位……」布萊茜快速地瞄了上頭的名字：「肯特先生？」

名為克拉克‧肯特的小記者緊張地微笑了一下，雖然塊頭不小，可看那副抓筆掉筆翻本子都不利索的動作布萊茜都快要在心裡嘆氣了：「韋恩先生……首先恭喜您傷癒歸來。先前聽聞您因重傷臨時取消出席韋恩企業主辦的慈善晚會時真的嚇了一跳……」

「貝加爾斯克高山區，美麗的黑白世界，你懂，誰能拒絕？」布萊茜讓一個迷人的微笑爬上臉頰，歪著頭揮揮自己掛在臂上的枴杖，順溜地背出了和阿爾福雷得對過的口供：「幾根肋骨和一手一腳，權當對大自然表達崇敬之意得了。」

「業界還在傳您是因為流連溫柔鄉而懶得出面呢！他們怎麼說的來著？一位西爾……什麼的？」小記者低頭在本子上看著，快速地瞥了他一眼又低下了頭。

西爾－－布萊茜忍不住咬了咬牙－－然後雙手一攤：「除了病房的白衣天使們相伴之外，很可惜，這回你們娛樂版的同事是猜錯了。」

小記者眼神閃了閃，不好意思地揉揉自己的後頸：「就是……大家已經習慣您的鏡頭形象了。香車美人、芭蕾名伶什麼的－－」

_我明白妳需要鏡頭形象，布萊茜，但我會收下這枚戒指的。我的小蝙蝠－－_

布萊茜沒忍住自己打斷小記者的嘮嘮叨叨：「抱歉你挖不出什麼了，除非你打算去挖輪值我病房的護士班表，不然即使我願意，在擺脫這個前－－」他又晃了晃那根有著細鍊條裝飾的枴杖：「－－我也不得不當一陣乖孩子啦，畢竟這年頭願意全靠自己坐上來動的女孩們可沒那麼多，你不覺得嗎？嗯？」

那小記者可愛地臉紅了一下：「抱歉是我失言了。祝您晚上愉快，韋恩先生。」

當碰一鼻子灰的小記者慌慌張張地遠去，布萊茜終於決定她受夠這一切了，於是二十分鐘後她發現自己站在某棟磚樓下，看著手機地圖上幾乎重疊的一紅一白兩點發著愣。

我在做什麼？她想著。

**_瑟琳娜．凱爾。已婚。_ **

手機在她的手指間被握緊變熱，幾層樓上的那扇窗閃著溫暖的黃光，隱隱有笑聲與電視的低響傳出來。

**_瑟琳娜．凱爾。已婚，育有一女。_ **

也許不是那扇窗子傳出來的。也許是整個街區。這個世界的高譚同樣墮落但顯然並不至於無藥可救，她能聞見隨著節假將近而處處溢滿的期待氣息。

張起的彩燈和裝飾、櫥窗裡的糖果……孩子的玩具……

**_瑟琳娜．凱爾。已婚，育有一女。配偶－－_ **

塑膠在手裡碎裂的聲音淹沒入城市的晚風。

布萊茜能坦然地承認她從沒期望過有個孩子－－一個孩子？哇噢－－就像在披上蝙蝠戰袍前她就沒有期望過能對一個真心所愛的男子拿出那枚戒指。她願意為她的城市而死，就像她願意讓韋恩家受咀咒的血系族譜就停留在她的名字底下。一個牽掛等同一次冒險，而冒險之路上從不缺無法回來的人。

男人們在身邊來來去去，宴會中的她是「品味高雅、胸無大志、熱愛秘境探險的豪放高譚市明珠」，曾經的報紙娛樂版開過無數次賭局猜測最終能贏得她芳心的會是哪國的王子或某位異域富豪。端莊中猶帶性感的禮服、價值連城卻低調得體的飾物是她縱横商賈的戰袍，有趣的是在那張豔麗無害的面具下，從沒有人懷疑過她被衣料包裹的長腿強壯得足以踹斷搶犯的腿骨。所有人都在等待「布萊西寶貝終於也小鳥依人」這樣的報導，然而蹲在她的滴水獸上頭，布萊茜‧韋恩知道那些猜測終將落空。她早已心有所屬。

她已嫁給了她的城市。

所以當在那一夜的爆雨中她將戒指放入席爾維斯特的手心－－

她覺得自己的腦子一定糊塗了。

_「吭，一枚戒指。」席爾維斯特拉起了防風鏡，黑色的短髮被綁繩壓出了好笑的弧度。他用戴著尖爪的手指挑起她攤開掌心中的銀環：「切紋很漂亮，一個線索？」_

_「不，我……」她說，猶豫地摘下了自己帶尖耳的頭盔。黑色瀑布般的蜷髮飄在高譚凜冽的大雨中：「我覺得我得這麼做。席爾－－」_

_她握住那雙無數次接住自己的修長雙手，卻不敢包住銀色圓環映照的遠方雷光。_

_「你願意和我結婚嗎？」_

丟下那塊失去作用的黑色盒子，布萊茜退入磚樓的陰影。無論這個世界的自己心思如何，這兒的席爾維斯特顯然都更聰明。他（她，是的，她）選擇了離自己遠遠的，和另一個人共組家庭，遠離這個瘋狂無盡的夜晚，遠離她。也許她是因此而還留著呼吸。

－－不，布萊茜緊緊閉了閉眼睛。再次睜開時她看見了大門玻璃上自己屬於男性的倒影，高譚輝煌的燈火繞在他黑色的髮雲上。像一頂虛幻的皇冠。

不。這很好。這是她想要的。她瞪著玻璃上蒼白的青年，想瞪掉那人一臉悵然若失的神情：席爾維斯特活著、活得幸福。

她只是來確定他過得好而已。

她繞到了後巷摸上樓頂。裝飾精緻的枴杖頭向反方向一旋輕易地就分開、露出足以穿透水泥的鈎爪，加上黑色細練配著底部的扣環，布萊茜沒花到五秒就已垂降到達目標窗外。

她一眼就認出了她的席爾維斯特－－ **瑟琳娜** **‧凱爾** 。她鍾愛的黑貓。

坐在地毯上笑看丈夫逗著女兒的瑟琳娜‧凱爾，俏麗的黑短髮和柔軟靈活的腰枝。

她和來到這個世界的布魯茜一樣，有著雙一眼就足以認出的美麗眼睛。

「啊……」

當布萊茜轉出巷口，正巧看見那個笨手笨腳的大個子匆匆收起了他的手機，像每個跟拍名人被識破了的狗仔那樣試著用糟糕的笑臉給自己解危。她瞇起眼。

「你在這裡做什麼？」

「沒、沒有，就是——」

「你在跟蹤我？」布萊茜瞄了眼那大個子從外套裡歪歪扭扭地露出一角的記者證：「星球日報——是我旗下那家？還是我記錯了？」

聽見這赤裸裸的拖壓，小記者原本捏著記者證不知所措的動作反而停了下來，他正了正鼻樑上的眼鏡，對上面前微微眯起來的灰藍眼睛：「韋恩先生，溜出了自己的回歸晚宴出現在貧民區的後巷？是來拜訪熟人呢，又或者是為了什麼不可告人的秘密？」

「你的想像力太豐富了，這位——」布萊茜信手抬起拐杖，勾過那塊被捏在男人手裡的記者證又看了一次，然後隨意地敲回那塊寬廣的胸膛：「肯特先生。我只是想念走在我城市裡的感覺了而己。你知道，我那什麼都好，就是有點太大太靜了而己。」

「『你的城市』，當然了，韋恩先生。」小記者從被霧氣掩蓋的眼鏡後靜靜地開口，那口吻莫名地令他渾身不快。

他讓自己堆起一個迷人的笑，還沒從對方胸口收回來的手杖曖昧地蹭著那顆被扯歪了的領結：「話說回來，你也不算完全猜錯——我的確想來點兒不可告人的小秘密。想和我一起看看嗎……？」

——小處男。

布萊茜看著那個落慌而逃的小記者冷哼。

她轉回頭，目光再次落在幾分鐘前自己藏身的窗口。窗裡的燈光已經暗了，她嘆了口氣，拿出另一支備用手機來呼叫阿爾弗雷德。

蝙蝠電腦上，關於「瑟琳娜．凱爾」的文件更新停留在打下「育有一女」內容的十數個月前，布萊茜幾乎都能從那些冰冷的文字中嚐到這個「布魯斯」那剪不斷理還亂的複雜情緒。

可她又何嚐不是呢？

至少……至少他還活著。而遠離自己幾乎可以說是這個「凱爾」所做下最正確的決定了。

那就讓它到此為止吧。

布萊茜想著。

直到她回頭、看見正巧被一道雷光照亮的那抹、懸浮在半空中的身影。

高譚慣性陰沉的天空又開始飄雨了，帶鹹味的濃濃濕氣繞在頰邊，像她從前的黑色長髮、包裹著她浮沉的水流、淹沒她世界的大潮。

而其上的城市是浮在海中央的蜃城與冰山，虛幻絢爛、永遠看不見其下逼近的兇險。她掌握不了它，她得抓住它。為了她的黑貓，她的高譚。

布萊茜想著也許能夠理解自己被彈到這個世界來的原因了。

**我的城市** **、我** **的律令。**

她收回枴杖，指尖在握住防火梯鏽蝕的圓柱時神經質地收緊。

一樣物體，差不多這個圍量……

啊，她真想念她的戟啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心吧，貓姊老爺是追不回來了。  
> 下期預告：老爺窺貓大超在後。


	3. 消失的殘影

3.

「我期待您中斷夜巡的時候是真的能靜養，而不是把睡眠時間都耗在這個濕冷陰暗的洞子裡，少爺。」阿爾福雷德斜了眼巨型螢幕前方托腮沉思的男人，嘆了口氣換下一壺涼透的熱茶。

「我確實靜靜的在休息，阿福。」布萊茜回道，眼睛還是緊黏在前方的螢幕上。「看點兒資料耗不了什麼力氣。都過去一個禮拜了，我很好。」

阿爾福雷德勉強接受了這個答案，隨手收拾著工作枱附近的雜物，並對那幾張設計草稿挑了挑眉：「一支戟三叉？您什麼時候開始對這類……帶點神話色彩的造型感興趣起來了？」

所以這個世界的蝙蝠俠還沒有和水行俠打過照面。布萊茜想著，眼珠子又轉回到面前的龐大資料流中：也難怪，這個世界的布魯斯比起自己年輕了許多，以蝙蝠電腦中的資料內容來看，關於超人類的研究也才在起步時期而己——她確實搶得了先機。

話說回來，也許自己確實需要改改戟的造型。以免等這個世界的水行俠出現，兩把造型相似的戟一放就尷尬了。

「只是留下幾個靈感而己。」她回頭看了眼重新修改中的蝙蝠衣：「明晚要出去一趟——我需要我的制服。」

「期待您夜間為了約會出門仍然是痴心妄想是嗎？」阿爾福雷德乾乾地回應，但仍然走上前去拿起了焊槍。

「高譚市需要我。」布萊茜低聲道。

阿爾福雷德從細小的火星屑間瞄了他年輕的主人一眼，語調中性地道：「已經一年多過去了，少爺。如果您還想維持住您的花花公子形象，只在媒體前耍嘴皮不是長久之計。」

一年多……布萊茜想著檔案中貓女的結婚資訊更新，想著這個世界的自己是否也在某種程度上地為自己留不住的那個人存著念想。「我看你也沒那麼喜歡幫我打發那些留宿的訪客不是？」

「總想在保險套上動手腳的小明星和連點禮貌都不懂的男模？是，我只是覺得以您的條件能挑點水準高些的伴。不是長期的也行。也許至少懂禮貌點的，少爺。」

布萊茜幾乎要笑出聲來了。

「記住了。我的制服，拜託了，阿爾福雷德。」

＊＊＊

作為一個「前輩」蝙蝠俠的好處就是——你能比這個世界的任何人更早地掌握先機。畢竟某些事在你的世界早就發生過了。而就算宇宙之間有點兒小小的偏差，但總歸有些東西的本質是不會改變的。

比如，雷克斯．盧瑟。

作為曾經的「合作夥伴」，布萊茜沒花上多少功夫就破解了Lex Corp的系統網路。想想當初開始狩獵異能罪犯時從盧瑟那裡得來的詳盡資料，布萊茜一點兒都不奇怪自己在這個世界的盧瑟私有系統裡看見一個標示著「超人類」的資料夾。她逐一瀏覽下來，發現雖然才粗具規模，但有不少老熟人的名字都已赫然在列。

然後，她終於找到了她想要的——至少是她覺得應該是她想要的——一個標著「殘影」的資料夾。

是了，這個世界還不認識超人。而布萊茜的世界裡超人一直缺席著。

盧瑟的檔案裡有著來自世界各地的證詞，不同的人事時地物，不同的拯救故事。這裡的超人顯然還年輕，許多的證詞中他甚至還會不小心地弄出些額外損失，看起來「笨拙得可愛」（來自一名公路餐館女仕的說法）。

她的手指滑動，想看看關於這個殘影最近的記錄。

然而記錄下殘影最後身影的時間註記卻令她陷入了沉思。

這個世界的超人消失在近半年前。

跟著「黑零」事件戰艦的出鏡一同失去了踪影。

這個世界的超人顯然是在匿名的情況下回應了那些滿世界通緝他的同伴，然後在將他們趕出地球後同時也消失無踪了。

她思索了幾秒，然後飛快地在蝙蝠電腦中搜索起其中提到的名字——卡爾．艾爾。

賓果。

這個世界的「布魯斯．韋恩」顯然也注意到了黑零事件中滿世界廣播的名字，然而一點兒時間差和事件的快速落幕讓韋恩企業的總裁在忙著救人之餘尚來不及以蝙蝠俠的身份應對——說到底，他還真的很年輕——而事後的研究方向也更多地偏向對外來者意圖的探索，文件裡詳細地推斷了這位「卡爾．艾爾」與侵入者間的聯繫、外星訪客為何大張旗鼓的前來搜索失散的同族、其攻擊意圖及戰艦材質、訊號語言，卻不像早己留意超人類狀況許久的盧瑟一般詳盡地追踪著殘影的興起與消失。而後來這個布魯斯很明顯地被高譚市的又一次大規模犯罪行動給轉開了注意力。

布萊茜咬住了自己的手背。

兩人都沒有提到她在跟隨巴巴托斯征伐時聽聞的、那個氪星人的弱點——氪石。

她能怎麼做？

忽然，她想起了什麼。她調出兩人的調查地圖，找出了黑零事件外星飛行器被目擊到的位置、及關於外星訪客們來訪的意圖推斷。

韋恩科技的檔案夾中明確地指出了「殖民」的高可能性，而萊克斯企業則精確地將整起事件中船鑑的目擊區域，和……

很好。布萊茜將手指點上了一個離高譚碼頭不算太遠的水域。

萊克斯企業悄悄地收集著黑零事件中散落在印度洋海域的船鑑殘體，最大的幾塊最近才得到了政府的進口許可。襲擊一艘私人企業的貨船可比跨海灣去打政府單位財產的風險小多了。

……但說到水域。

布萊茜伸展了一下因為久坐而僵硬的肢體，回頭打量起蝙蝠洞中的戰衣收藏。在潛水裝備的研發方面，「布魯斯」顯然注重座駕甚於穿戴式裝備。昔日擅戰於深水之中的「溺亡者」當然不會將一點混了油汙的夜間海域放在心上，可以她現在的身體……

一邊思索，布萊茜一邊轉向工作台。上頭的設計紙己經被整理得整整齊齊，除去她就記憶中從水行女那奪來的三叉戟之外，她還混合著從自己洞裡找出的現有材料做了數種改良概念圖。畢竟如果一味地要求和從前自己的裝備相似，那麼被識破的可能性就會相對地提高。而另一方面，布萊茜寧可相信巴巴托斯——即使她也明白，那傢伙比起天使，說是個惡魔還更貼切一些——讓她有機會轉生到這個世界來，是要讓她有機會在一個相比她原本的世界好一些的基礎下重新生活。她真沒有必要再過一次那種毫無希望的日子了。

就從保護好她的貓兒開始吧。

她想著，提起一把半成品細細檢視，同時開口道：「阿爾福雷德，我想去泡個水。」


	4. Chapter 4

4.

「阿卡漢的人都說你死了。」

布萊茜斜過眼去，看向逆著月光飄浮在自己身後的男人。她還在猜測對方什麼時候才肯現身呢。

「很顯然他們看錯了。怎麼，覺得可惜？」她低狺。透過電子音發出的咆嘯效果十分令人滿意，不過如預期的一般，那個穿著紅披風的傢伙對此完全無動於衷。

「為什麼來這裡？」超人沒有直接回答她的問題。他稍稍降低了飄浮的高度，讓碎散的月光照在黑暗騎士蹲踞的防火梯上，四處張望著。「我以為你對港口邊會比較感興趣。」

因為你在這裡。布萊茜在腦子裡回嘴，保持著堅硬的沉默。

在她的背後往下十來公尺處就是瑟琳娜住的小公寓，自那天在這兒偶然發現超人的踪跡後，她便在頂樓裝上了監視器，試圖掌控那個異能者的行踪。布萊茜從不相信巧合，諻論牽扯進了一個異能者的巧合。那個在記錄中大多出現在大都會的殘影為什麼會跨過海灣，還這麼剛好地就漂在瑟琳娜住的公寓附近？她得弄清楚他究竟在打什麼主意？

奇怪的是：在她的監視器畫面中，那之後超人始終沒有再出現。於是等到阿福終於把戰衣還來——那個管家，竟然表示在萊斯勒（不，是 **萊斯麗** ，她糾正自己）宣佈他的肋骨完全康復前，要是敢碰那件戰衣就只有蔬菜汁當宵夜了。究竟原來的布魯斯有多不喜歡蔬菜啊？布萊茜咬著唇，覺得惱火又想笑——她便決定悄悄來看看情況。

還真是一擊就中。

「那你又為何來此？」她轉過身，直面那個又悄悄靠近了些的傢伙。

即使透過新戰衣的夜視目鏡，她仍然無法看清楚那人的臉——魔法？什麼奇妙的力場？——但是倒能夠看見他的表情。

那個異能者沉默了很長的時間，臉上的神色轉換了數次，布萊茜在心中暗笑這人大概根本不會說謊的同時，只覺得自己被看得渾身發麻。

「我很高興你還活著。」最後她聽見那個傢伙低聲吐出了這句。

一陣風刮過，那個傢伙如同他來時那般，莫名其妙地消失了。

布萊茜仰頭看向超人離開的方向沉思片刻，低頭在手腕上的觸控裝置上點了幾下。

＊＊＊

海風的鹹味令人懷念，那包裹著全身的濕黏觸感令人懷念。

「布魯斯．韋恩」接過酒保遞上來的Dark ‘n’ Stormy，倚上面海座位的欄杆，像每個工作結束後來一杯休息一下的小市民般享受著海風，和海面上僅餘一線的下弦月。

朔夜就是明天。當朔月的大潮攪動海水時，那條名叫「白葡萄牙人」的船正好也要駛進高譚灣。無月的海面能給她的潛艇打掩護，在那條船進灣到進港間的時距，就是她最好的伏擊時機。至於，明天的天氣——

一絲微涼的水氣夾在海水的鹹味之間飄過布萊茜的鼻尖。

很好，布萊茜對著雨雲的氣息翹起唇角。

「很美的海，是不是？」

一陣嬌美的女聲打斷了沉思，布萊茜在轉身的那一秒就戴好了布魯西寶貝的專用面具：「再美也比不上妳的笑容啊，薇姬。讓我替妳買一杯？」

哥譚公報的王牌記者穿著一身休閒套裝微笑著向他搖搖手中只啜飲了一小口的酒杯。「您可不是經常能在這種地方遇上的人。什麼風把你吹來這樣的平價小酒館的呢？」

「噢！薇姬，妳不能就把我當那種只肯穿著禮服坐在高級餐廳裡的人哪！」布萊茜故意地做出一副苦惱的表情：「看看，高譚的海岸多美啊，光就這點妳就不能怪我想盡可能地坐得離它近一點啦——來享受下班後的悠閒嗎？」

薇姬．威爾跳上他身邊的高腳椅，面對著海面嘆了口氣搖搖頭：「悠閒是你才有得享受的，布魯斯。我什麼地方都去，你知道，高譚的新聞除了布魯西寶貝的新情人外都發生在街頭小巷裡。我走得愈廣愈有可能拿到第一手消息。」

布萊茜聳聳肩，舉起酒杯：「為敬業舉杯。」

薇姬笑著和他碰了碰杯子，目光閃動，忽地降低了語調調笑道：「說到敬業，我肯定高譚的夜晚能幫我拿下報紙上那一半街頭巷尾的部份——雖然，蝙蝠俠在上個月阿卡漢暴動後就一直沒再出現了——但我那另一半盡職盡責的同事就不太妙：說真的，從你復出到現在也過快半個月了，我們的八卦版同事天天盼著能再抓你幾個香車美人的好故事，結果？咱們的布魯西寶貝怎麼了？乖得除了出席韋恩企業董事會時的豪車超速事件之外，私生活一片白紙？難道你的雪山行不是因為滑雪意外、而是被什麼妖怪迷走了靈魂才失意沉潛深居簡出？」

布萊茜暗暗咬了咬牙：薇姬．威爾這段話還真說到點上了。自從在這個世界醒來，她花了不少功夫在重新適應這具男性身體的體型差異和平衡，可這些都比不上那個最大的麻煩——性。

這多少也是今夜她選了這家破舊小酒館看海的原因。

布萊茜寶貝在淹沒大地前雖然也來者不拒男女通吃，但她熟悉的一套用在私人場域的技巧早在溺亡前就疏於演練。她沒法一開始就依這具身體主人的聲名在上流社會交誼圈裡拈花惹草——那些可能早就口耳相傳、甚或根本體驗過布魯西寶貝床第風格的人風險實在太高。

更何況她還滿心是她失而復得的貓兒呢。

而這個在記錄中曾經與布魯西有過一段過去的女記者自然更排不上號了。 

「那她必定是除了精氣，連我的記憶也都給迷走了……話說，妳知道在鬼門關前轉過一遭，人們都會得到點關於生命或往日作為的啓示嗎？」她隨口應付著，眼睛卻開始四下尋找起脫身的藉口來。

角落裡縮在卡座中的一個高大身影吸引住了她的注意。

「喔？怎麼……」薇姬．威爾饒富興味地朝他的方向又近一步，肩膀幾乎要倚上他的肩頭：「命運女神讓你改改那個『不拒絕、不承認、不負責』的作風，好好考慮和某位適當的女士穩定下來了？」

啊，布萊茜看清楚了……果然沒錯。那個正在卡座中吸著一玻璃杯飲料的大個子，正是那個星球日報的小記者。

「不，薇姬，那不是她的風格——」布萊茜轉回頭，將一口帶著酒香的氣息灑向女記者的頰邊，讓夜與陳釀的魔法自然發揮，逗引著女孩若即若離地貼近——然後在接觸前的萬分之一秒乾脆地站起身來朝女記者抱歉地笑笑，抛出一個閃亮的媚眼：「她告訴我，人生偶爾也要換換口味。」

「克拉克．杭特哼？」

小記者被從耳後突然出現的調情語調嚇了一跳，匆忙轉身時差點兒沒留神把洋蔥圈的小盤子撞飛出去。手忙腳亂一陣才透過落到鼻樑上厚重的黑框眼鏡認出了忍著笑等在一邊的男人：「韋恩先生……是肯特，先生。」

布萊茜讓嘴角彎出一個誇張的大笑。「啊，抱歉。肯定是你名牌下的『料』有點太引人注意了，讓我那晚都沒法認真去記那張卡片上寫的字。世界那麼小哼？你不是在大都會工作嗎？」

肯特指了指店家那個關了靜音的小螢幕：「體育版的活，先生。」

布萊茜瞄了一眼電視：「噢，作為高譚方的贊助商，我能用什麼方法拜託你筆下留情？介意一起坐嗎？」

小記者疑惑地看了他一眼，仍然好心地給他指了對面的位置：「主編擬好的標題，抱歉。韋恩先生……」

布萊茜從杯子的反光裡悄悄瞄了正抬起手機的薇姬一眼，伸手拎起那架破壞輪闊的眼鏡，順勢用手臂擋住肯特直對鏡頭的側臉：「啊，這樣果然好多了——」如她計算的是，她探究般歪著湊近的頭會在薇姬的鏡頭裡凝成一個精妙的角度，恰到好處地用一點兒職業魂勾走女記者麻煩的意圖。

「韋恩先生！」小記者有點兒尷尬地捏著眼鏡一角，布萊茜順著他的手勢將眼鏡還了回去，卻還直勾勾地盯著沒了遮掩的那雙眼睛。

「你真的該換一雙眼鏡。」她喃喃地道，對著目睹到的美景咋舌。

肯特手忙腳亂地將眼鏡架回了臉上，有點兒不開心地向後坐了一點：「說真的，韋恩先生——」

「布魯斯，」布萊茜撐著自己的臉頰，帶著無辜的神情向男人亮出微笑。「請叫我布魯斯。剛剛抱歉了，今晚所有的餐酒我請，原諒我的無禮，嗯？」

＊＊＊

「我真心不建議您這麼做，韋恩少爺。」

「等這事了結我就聽你的，去找片海灘渡個假，阿福。」布萊茜按下自己改造過的蝙蝠潛艇按鈕，讓座椅向後沈入冰冷的海水中。

短短幾天的時間不夠弄出和原本世界相同機能的潛水裝備，不過，她想著，她的對手也遠遠不足以和水行女媲美。

缺少訓練讓新舊身體的體型差對在水中行動的阻礙遠比在陸地上的明顯——雖然她幾乎能逮著機會就往水裡泡，但阿福的不贊同視線與微妙的宵夜菜色變化，讓她從重生至今的半個月來訓練量遠少於自己的預期。真是太危險了——好在，她至少做回了自己的戟。

白葡萄牙人在她的目鏡視野中靜靜地漂浮在朔夜黑暗的海面上，等待溺亡。

＊＊＊

克拉拉從一段羞於細思的慾熱中驚醒。

她從床上坐起身，搖搖晃晃地進了浴室，接起一杯水試著沖去渾身的燥熱。

然後終於在疑惑地盯著鏡子看了三十秒後，聚回了足夠的意識想起自己現在已經是個 **克拉克** 了。

天殺的巴巴托斯。

他想著，揉了揉一頭黑色蓬亂的短髮，又無法避免地憶起了手指梳過另一人柔軟的卷髮時的觸感……

該死的男人的身體。

事情怎麼會變成這個樣子呢？

那些發生在二十多個小時前的事情對有著超級記憶的克拉拉來說，仍然是一團眩目的混亂。

那一通草率開始、卻出人意料地令人目眩神迷的性愛，回憶起來都讓沒什麼經驗——不管是之前還是現在——的克拉拉整個又陷入了一回驚慌失措。理論上她根本不會喝醉，但奇怪的是對著那雙像是若有似無意在調笑的鋼藍色眼睛，她甚至記不起來自己是怎麼被帶進附近最昂貴的小旅館裡壓在淋浴間牆上的。

至少，在那個男人——雖然雙膝著地，卻仍然控制慾爆棚地抓著他的雙手——將克拉克深深吞進嘴裡時，克拉拉還記得動用她所剩無幾的清醒神經做了一次確認。

是的，那是她出現在那間酒吧裡、那晚的高譚街區、那條小巷裡的理由。

她哆嗦著手，在徵得布魯斯．韋恩的眼神同意後，揉上了那頭亮麗濕潤的黑髮。他的手指在那人一次次的動作中顫抖著握緊又鬆開，從髮頂到髮稍，再從髮頂到髮稍，直到爬過了男人冰涼的耳尖。她摒住氣息，留下足夠的神志讓手指小心翼翼地像是不由自主般張開、留下指尖順著那些後腦的短髮爬梳而下。

手指尖溜過的髮叢由長過指節漸漸剩下儘達指尖，克拉拉沒讓手指在光裸皮膚的交界處停下，而是保持著同樣的速度往下、往下——

——就像揉過一叢帶著連綿波浪的、過肩的秀髮——

超級聽力捕捉到了韋恩鼻腔中滿意的嘆息，萬分之一秒的間隙在超級感官的加速運作下如同慢動作一般格格進放——同樣沉溺於性慾中的男人沒有留意她的異樣動作，半瞇著眼睛，下意識地稍稍偏過頭、期待從不存在的髮稍傳來指尖抓扯的反饋。

然後她終於確認自己推理的沒錯。

二十多個小時前的克拉克，在韋恩察覺不對前便利用一次深頂和緊接的高潮轉移了男人的注意力。

但現在站在鏡子前，克拉拉盯著鏡中面色蒼白的自己，湛藍的瞳色摻進了幾許惶惑猶疑。

那個男人已經不再是布魯斯．韋恩。

和自己一樣——她已經由另一個 **韋恩** 取代。

那個淹沒了她的世界的韋恩。

那個在堡壘的映象中，為自己逝去的愛人沉入深深死亡之海的韋恩。

那個在她終於能收起對這個世界的布魯斯．韋恩不公平的敵意時，悄悄地替換進了他的人生中的 **布萊茜．韋恩** 。

天殺的巴巴托斯啊。

她該怎麼做？

克拉拉閉起眼，想試著從昨夜記下的心跳中追蹤那人的氣息，然而那印象中即使在性愛中依然保持著沉穩節奏的心音此刻卻像敲擊著不祥的戰鼓，隨著一陣濃重的腥氣與尖叫、順著海洋的鹹味漂進了她的腦中。

**Author's Note:**

> 對於會不會有人看這篇光設定就天雷滾滾的文感到絕望的我決定輕輕鬆鬆的去寫這個壓抑地搞笑（？）的故事。
> 
> 我就想寫每一章都要似攻實受的濕淋淋老爺和歪中帶直（當然不是那種直）的溺亡超...
> 
> 以及，對，照在下的秉性，它還是個有點劇情的ＰＷＰ


End file.
